


It Still Fits

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Harry is considering a possible career change.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Day by Day [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 13





	It Still Fits

**Author's Note:**

> “You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.”

“I suppose it’s never too late for you maybe play professionally,” Ginny grinned sprawled across their bed.

“And create a major rivalry in this house? Your mum would never forgive me,” Harry rolled his eyes, “besides don’t you think going from Auror to quidditch player is I dunno…”

“Sexy?” Ginny say up and wrapped her arms around Harry and rest her head on his shoulder, “because that’s what I think.”

“You really think so?” Harry raised his brow unable to suppress a smirk, “maybe you are right.”

“Because I’m always right,” Ginny added, “that’s just a fact of life, I thought you knew that when you married me.”

“I did,” Harry laughed, “well I think I still have it,” he got up from the bed and went to pursue their closet, “you really should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.”

“Because I really want to be reminded of the days when my husband was a scrawny sixteen year old quidditch captain,” Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry stopped looking and leaned against the door frame, “I thought you said me being a quidditch player would be sexy?”

“I did,” Ginny nodded her head, “but if you think that you peaked at sixteen we’ve got a whole other problem.”


End file.
